Cards, such as memory cards, are becoming smaller and smaller, all the while requiring additional functions, for example, transitioning a micro SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card to a nano SIM card, which is smaller than the micro SIM card. There is a demand for use of the nano SIM card in a device equipped with a card connector for the micro SIM card. Generally, a mobile-phone company provides no warranty for usage of a nano SIM card in a micro SIM card connector, and users generally perform this under personal responsibility using an adapter. That is, the nano SIM card is attached to the adapter, and the nano SIM card which has been attached to the adapter is inserted together with the adapter into the card connector adapted to the micro SIM card. In this manner, the nano SIM card can be used in the card connector adapted to the micro SIM card.
In this regard, JP 2012-129028 A discloses a known card connector provided with a cantilever-type contact having a free end.
There is no standard for the size or the like of an adapter used for such a purpose. Therefore, a step may occur between an adapter and the nano SIM card attached thereto. In this case, when the nano SIM card with the adapter is pulled out of the card connector, the free end of the contact may get caught in the step, which may cause the contact to buckle or to be damaged, thereby causing the card connector to break down. To this effect, a contact with fixed ends fixed may be provided. Thus, the contact has both ends fixed, and buckling or damage of the contact is prevented. However, if the contact having ends is adopted, contact pressure with the card may become excessively high, which may damage the card or shorten the life of the card.
JP H08-330009 A discloses a known contact having a cantilever-type tongue piece with a box type contact portion and an inverted-V shape slide on a bottom plate of the box type contact portion. Since the contact tongue piece has an inverted-V shape, buckling or the like of the contact tongue piece can be avoided. However, for a card connector, numerous contacts are formed from sheet metal, and since the contact is a relatively long part, forming the contact by folding back sheet metal like the known contact tongue piece of JP H08-330009 requires sheet metal having a large area as sheet metal material for the contact, which causes an increase in material cost, which is undesirable.